Dreams are Kind, Life is Harsh
by akatsukinokuruma
Summary: Dreams are not always as they seem. But what happens when a new boy shows up in town? And in some weird way, he shows resemblance to her sister’s socalled boyfriend. Who is this guy really, and is he saving or ruining Meyrin's life?
1. A Strange Stranger

Storyline – Dreams are not always as they seem. Meyrin is a smart girl. She studies hard, and gets great grades. But what happens when a new boy shows up in town? And in some weird way, he shows resemblance to her sister's so-called boyfriend. Who is this guy really, and is he saving or ruining her life?

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

Warning – There are some weird couples, and since I want to keep this story as real life as possible, there tends to be a lot of swearing and suggestive scenes. Please do not read if you are under thirteen or squeamish.

Note – This story does not have any OCs, despite what you may think. If you want to know more, read the story. Not a one shot. AU story, takes place 2010, so I could add some new technology…hehe.

Dreams Are Kind, Life Is Harsh 

Chapter One – A Strange Stranger

Meyrin picked up her textbook. The school day was ending, and class was over. She had to be home early today. The guy her sister had met at her soccer camp was coming over for dinner. Her sister was so obsessed, and wanted everything to be perfect. According to her sister, the guy's name was Hiro, and had navy blue hair and brown eyes. He was Lunamaria's age, and the best player on the team. Luna had fallen for him, but she had told Meyrin he said he thought she was cute. Meyrin sighed. Her sister was always the one with the boy in her room. Meyrin was always the one with the book in her hand.

"Hey Meyrin!" Miriallia Haww called to her. Although they were two grades apart, these two girls had become friends in their geometric math class. Meyrin was so good at math, she had advanced two grades. That was her reward for studying non-stop. "Are you busy tonight?" Miri asked her.

Meyrin nodded. "Yeah. My sister is bringing home some guy to dinner. Apparently she met him in camp over the summer. He lives across the city." Meyrin explained.

"Really? When did Luna meet him?"

"Sometime in July."

"But it's September."

"So?" Meyrin asked, confused.

"So, that means your sister has held a crush for two whole months! That is weird. That also beats her six-week crush on Athrun Zala." Miriallia laughed. "This is weird."

Meyrin smiled. "I guess."

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Miriallia waved as she left. Today was Wednesday, and it was the second week of school. Meyrin opened her locker and grabbed the rest of her books. Then she grabbed her backpack and left.

As Meyrin walked down the street, she grumbled. She had missed the school bus, and she didn't know when the city bus came around. Walking to her house wasn't super far, only about two kilometres. It would take nearly an hour, but it wasn't that bad. Then it started raining. Okay, it wasn't bad in good weather. _Oh man. I'm going to have to take a shower when I get home, or Luna will kill me. _Meyrin continued walking down the street, but then the rain started to come down even harder. It was becoming hard to see. Meyrin tried to find shelter, but all she could see was rain. And hardly that. Her eyes couldn't open very wide, or rain would get in them. Then someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Meyrin screamed and whirled around, frightened. The guy behind her jumped a little at her reaction, then looked at her frightened face. "Who are you?" Meyrin asked, suspicious. She could hardly make out his face. He seemed to have dark hair, wet like hers, and a face. That was all she could tell.

"That's not important right now. Come on, let's get to shelter first." He answered her.

"But…I can't see anything."

"Let me." The boy said. He grabbed Meyrin's arm, and pulled her to the left.

Meyrin didn't trust him. "Let go of me!" she screamed at him, and tore her arm from him, and ran in the opposite direction. She heard the boy call after her, yelling something she couldn't comprehend. Then, bright lights blinded her eyes, and she heard someone running. Before she knew it, a body hurled itself at her, and she fell on the street. Then she was splashed with water as a car came past.

"You're an idiot! You just ran into the street! You were about to be run over! They can't see you in this rain! Now do you trust me?" her saver retorted at her. It was the boy from before.

Meyrin's eyes were closed, and tears began to mix with the rain on her face. Then she started shaking. The boy groaned, and muttered something to himself. Then he put an arm around Meyrin's shoulders, and hoisted her up. The he began walking. Before she knew it, Meyrin was in the shelter of a bus stop.

The boy pulled off his jacket, and put it around Meyrin's shivering body. Then he glared at her. "Next time someone helps you, accept." He grumbled at her.

Meyrin nodded her head slightly. Then she looked at the boy. "Who are you?" Now that she could see clearly, she looked at him. He indeed had black hair, longer than most boys. He had strangely coloured eyes. They were red. He didn't look older than her, at least not too much.

The boy sighed. "My name's Shinn Asuka. I just moved here, and when I went out for a walk, it started to rain, and I saw you. Who are you?"

"My name is Meyrin Hawke. I was just walking home, 'cause I missed the bus."

"Hawke?" Shinn looked surprised. "Is that your last name?"

Meyrin nodded. "Why?"

Shinn opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it. "No reason." He muttered.

"What were you going to say?" Meyrin asked, curious.

Shinn didn't answer. "Please?" Meyrin begged.

"Nothing, okay?"

"You were going to say _something_."

"Fine. You're a bird." Shinn spun around to face her, laughing.

"Hey!" Meyrin was indignant.

"Happy now?"

Now it was Meyrin's turn to be silent. For some reason, she felt he was going to say something else, but he stopped.

"Where do you live?" Shinn asked suddenly.

Meyrin glanced at him suspiciously. "Why?" Was he a stalker?

Shinn shook his head. "That's not what I meant. It just looks like the rain isn't going to stop anytime. I know the bus schedules. I can help you get home."

Meyrin nodded, and told him her address. "But there's a problem."

Shinn looked up at her. "What?"

"Umm, well… I don't have any money." She admitted.

Shinn smiled. "No problem. I've got some." He held out four dollars in change.

"But that's only enough for two rides." Meyrin protested.

"Yeah, me…and you."

"I know, but I have no idea how to get to my house from the bus stop. If you show me, you can't get to your house!"

"It's okay, I can walk. My house is only down the street.

"Really? Well, okay, I guess."

"Come on, a bus is supposed to come soon." Shinn pilled her up, and true enough, a bus rolled in.

As they boarded, Meyrin nudged Shinn. "Aren't we supposed to pay?"

Shinn laughed. "You've never been on a city bus, have you?"

"Well, once when I was really small. My dad took me to a baseball game, and we took the bus. But that was downtown."

Shinn nodded. "Yeah, but on this bus, we pay when we leave."

"Oh. Meyrin blushed. Shinn sat down on an empty seat, and gestured for Meyrin to sit beside him. Meyrin was about to sit when the bus jolted forward. Meyrin fell down on Shinn's lap.

Shinn stared at the girl in his lap. Then he laughed. "The trick is to sit down as fast as you can, or at least grab a pole." He nodded in the direction of a pole just in front of them.

Meyrin flushed. "Sorry, I told you I haven't been on a bus for a long time, didn't I?"

"Well, I guess you did warn me." Shinn grinned at her.

Meyrin sat down. She looked down the bus. There weren't that many people on the bus, including her and Shinn, only about fifteen. The majority of them were teenagers, most likely from high school. Then there was a middle-aged man, probably home from work. There were also two elderly women, holding bags of groceries. Then a buzz was heard, and the elderly ladies got up. Then the bus screeched to a stop, and Meyrin screeched…and fell on the floor. Ouch. Must've hurt. Too bad Shinn was laughing uncontrollably. As well as the rest of the bus, even the driver.

"Ow." Meyrin got up, and blushed. As the bus started to move again, she reached for the pole, caught it, but the pole didn't help much. She fell down again, but this time beside a teenage boy. He looked down at Meyrin and smirked.

"Nice fall." He teased. "You really should think about taking gymnastics…wait, I meant stand-up comedy." Meyrin blushed, and crawled back to Shinn, and when she saw him trying unsuccessfully to can his laughing, she stuck her tongue out at him, and sat in a different seat.

After about ten minutes, the buzzer sounded, and some more people got off. Then Shinn got up, and sat down beside Meyrin, who turned her back on him.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked, clueless. Meyrin didn't answer him. Shinn smiled, and stuck his hand out, and placed it on her side, then started tickling her. Unfortunately for her, Meyrin was ticklish. She squirmed and giggled and finally managed to tell him to stop.

Then, Shinn gasped, and got up. He pulled on a wire that was all around the bus. A buzz was heard. "Our stop is next." He whispered to her. Meyrin looked out the window. The bus was nearing the new development, which was where she lived. The bus screeched to a stop, and Meyrin almost fell again, but was able to keep her balance. Shinn grabbed her arm, and went to the door. He paid, and then they both walked off. Also, the boy who Meyrin had landed on earlier got off as well. Meyrin and Shinn walked down the street.

"So, is your house the one in the corner?" Meyrin asked. The heavy rainfall had changed to a light drizzle.

"Yup. I'm going to live there with my sister and my parents."

"You have a sister? Is she younger or older than you?"

"Younger. Two years."

"Cool. Wait, what do you mean by 'going to live there'? Don't you already live there?"

"Umm, yeah. It's complicated. My parents and sister are out of town right now. I'm there by myself."

"You're allowed? To stay home overnight by yourself?"

Shinn nodded. "Yeah. My parents trust me. Well, here's your house."

Meyrin looked up. "Yeah." Then she glanced at her watch. It was missing. "Oh no."

Shinn looked at her, confused. "What's up?"

"My watch is gone. It's a gift, and now I lost it."

Shinn looked nervous. "Um…you remember when you almost got ran over by that car?" Meyrin nodded. "Well, it ran over your watch a bit. I picked it up, and it's…" Shinn pulled her shattered watch out of his pocket. "I was going to fix it, and then slip it in your backpack, but you found out." Shinn looked embarrassed.

Meyrin stared at Shinn. He was so nice. "Um, thanks. It's okay, I can bring it to a jeweller or something."

Shinn nodded. "Yeah, I know. But my dad taught me a lot about fixing stuff like this. He's a mechanic, and since my mother always broke her necklaces and watches and stuff, he had experience with fixing them, and taught me. He said it'd be handy when I got married." Shinn blushed as he realized what he had just said. So did Meyrin.

"Anyways…are you going to school?"

Shinn nodded. "I guess."

"I'll see you then."

"Wait, how do you know I'm going to be at the same school as you?"

Meyrin gave him a weird look. "There's only one school around for a twelve kilometre radius. Where else would you go?"

Shinn nodded. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." As Meyrin disappeared into her house, Shinn sighed. "But I wouldn't count on it." He muttered to himself quietly.

Meyrin closed the door behind her. In an instant, Luna was beside her. "He's coming in two hours! Where the hell have you been? You're soaking wet! You need to take a shower, and wash your hair, and get dressed…"

"…And do my homework." Meyrin added.

Lunamaria stared at her. "Like that's important." She scoffed. Then she grabbed Meyrin's arm and dragged her upstairs to her room. Luna propped her closet door open, and took out two fancy tops, one midnight blue and long-sleeved, and one light pink and short-sleeved. Then she pulled put a pair of light blue pants, and a magenta skirt. "Help me choose. I can't decide if I should wear the blue outfit or the pink one."

Meyrin sighed. Then she studied both outfits. The pink was very pretty, but the blue looked better on her sister. "The blue one." She said decisively.

Lunamaria sighed. "Okay. What are you going to wear?" she asked. Meyrin shrugged. "Come, on, pick something, please. I'll help you."

Meyrin shook her head. "That's okay, I can find something by myself." Knowing Luna, she would probably criticize everything, and Meyrin would end up wearing some of the clothes she hated… and she hated those particular clothes for two reasons. One, they were her present from Lunamaria. Second, they were light pink. Meyrin didn't think pink was a colour she liked to wear but Luna always protested, saying it was her colour. Whatever that meant.

Luna sighed again. "Too bad. Knowing you, you might show up in sweats. But take a shower first, okay?"

Meyrin nodded. _Like I have a choice. _She thought. She trudged to her room, and grabbed some clean underwear, and a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Then she walked to the bathroom she and her sister shared. In fact, this bathroom joined their rooms together, so if you wanted to go to the washroom, you had to lock two doors. Meyrin locked the doors, and then pulled off her school uniform. Her uniform consisted of gray pants and either white or navy blue shirts. Their school had skirts banned. For many good reasons. One, girls pulled up their skirts way too high, or cut them. Second, skirts made boys want to tie their shoes when standing next to a girl, or stand at the end of the staircase, looking up with their pals. A third reason was that girls sometimes went commando, and that wasn't a pretty sight on a windy day. Meyrin was rather glad. She liked skirts, but before, if a girl didn't wear a skirt, other girls either assumed she was lez or she was a tomboy. Anyways, what did it matter? Meyrin walked into the shower, and turned on the water. While she was showering, she remembered Shinn. He was nice. Lots of guys were nice, but Shinn seemed different. Maybe it was after he tried to help her, and she ran away, he still saved her life, and then paid for her ticket on the bus, and then offered to fix her watch? Most likely. Also, his eyes were the strangest colour, but there was also something about them that made her trust him. And that was why Meyrin liked him. That strange stranger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**

Please review if you liked this story or if you have anything to say about it. I wanted to say this **I am sorry to all the readers od the story Gundam SEED Reversed, but right now it is on long-term hiatus. I will have to decide if I want to continue it, or if I want to rewrite it. The story kind of drags on a bit. **That's all. Please review!


	2. Coincidence?

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, and this story is nothing like the real thing. There are no OCs.

Warning – There are some weird couples, and since I want to keep this story as real life as possible, there tends to be a lot of swearing and suggestive scenes. Please do not read if you are under thirteen or squeamish.

Dreams Are Kind, Life Is Harsh 

Chapter Two – Coincidence?

Meyrin stepped out of the bathroom. She then went back into the bathroom, and then knocked on the door that led to her sister's room. "I'm done!" she called out.

The door opened, and Luna stepped through. "Good. Now let's find you an outfit." Luna walked out of the bathroom and to Meyrin's closet. She opened the door and began to look through it. Then she pulled out a knee-length beige skirt, and a ¾ sleeve beige top with blue and pink randomly splattered on it, and words. Latin words. "What about this? It's cute."

Meyrin sighed. "Those clothes are your hand-me-downs."

"So? It just means I have good taste, it's still fashionable after three years." Luna smiled, and tossed the clothes on Meyrin's bed. "Either these or the pink outfit I was going to wear!" she warned.

Meyrin faked a smile. "These are fine." She muttered. Once her sister left, she sighed, and put on the outfit, and looked in the mirror. It was a cool top, but she didn't like the skirt too much. Meyrin looked through her closet again. Then she pulled out a blue skirt almost identical to the one she had on in style. The blue was lighter than the blue on her shirt, but they didn't clash. Meyrin shrugged. Who cared anyways? It was Luna's date, not hers. Meyrin changed skirts, and then went downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey." She called to out to her mom. "You're home early." She commented.

Her mom smiled. "Luna convinced me." Her mother grimaced for a second. "She can be very convincing."

Meyrin smiled. "I know. Sucks, doesn't it."

Her mother smiled. "Yeah. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your father won't be here. He has a meeting."

Meyrin nodded. "Lucky for Hiro. He won't be assaulted with questions."

Her mother smiled. "He isn't that bad, is he?"

Meyrin shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Anyways, I'm going outside." Meyrin walked to her front door, and pulled open the door. She closed it, and then walked down her driveway. "I can go to the park. I mean, there's a good hour 'til that guy comes anyway." She mumbled to herself. She walked behind her house. There was another street there, a park. Meyrin walked to the park. Good. It was empty. She didn't like it when there were people there, not even her friends. Meyrin sat on the swing, and started, well…swinging. After what seemed a few minutes, she spotted someone walking through the park. Wait, light blue hair…it, it was Auel. Auel was one of her best friends since preschool, and they were close. _He wasn't at school today. _Meyrin remembered. _So what's he doing here?_ Before she could answer herself, Auel saw her, and waved. Meyrin waved back, but wanted to run off.

"Hey! Didn't know you'd be here…wearing…. that." Auel caught sight of her skirt. "What's up with your skirt?" he asked.

Meyrin felt offended. "A girl can't wear a skirt if she wants to?"

Auel grinned. "No. That's not what I meant. It's just…you don't wear them often, and at the park?"

Meyrin sighed. "It's for a date. Lun…"

Auel stopped her. "You have a date?" he asked, puzzled.

Meyrin smiled at him, and started swinging again. "Why? Jealous?" she teased him.

Auel blushed. "No. It's just…" Auel started to grin again. "…Who would want to date you?" he teased.

Meyrin pouted. "You're mean. And when was the last time you had a date…. Let's see…Never!" she smirked at him. Auel shook his head in defeat. "Anyway, what I was trying to say before you interrupted me, is that it's for Luna's date, not mine. She invited a guy to our house, and he's coming at seven."

Auel looked at his watch. "Then you better get. It's seven minutes past seven."

Meyrin jumped off her swing and gasped. "No way."

Auel nodded, and showed her his watch. "What about your watch?" he asked her.

Meyrin gulped. "Um…at home. Well, see ya!" Meyrin ran off. Geez. That watch. The watch Shinn was now fixing…it was from Auel.

Flashback

"He actually did that? That bastard!" Stellar yelled out. Meyrin had just called her and told her about today. She and Auel had been at the mall together, when Auel spotted this beautiful girl, gulped, and ran off, leaving Meyrin by herself. Meyrin waited an hour, and he still didn't return. Finally, Sting came up to her. He was one of Auel's friends from the football team. Meyrin had met him a few times. He was rather cute.

"_Can I give you a ride?" he offered._

_Meyrin stared. "Um, I'm waiting for Auel."_

_Sting looked surprised. "But he left about an hour ago. With some chick." _

_Meyrin was surprised. "Oh."_

"_So, want a ride?"_

_Meyrin nodded, and when Sting offered her his arm, she smiled, and circled her arm around his. _

"So he just abandoned you for a cute girl?" Stellar prodded.

Meyrin nodded, then realized Stellar couldn't _see_ her over the phone. "Yeah, but it wasn't as if we were _dating _or anything."

"Yeah, cause if you were dating, you should dump him for that." Stellar told Meyrin.

The Next Day

"Meyrin!" Meyrin didn't turn around, and kept walking. It was Auel. He had been bugging her the whole day.

Then he grabbed her arm. Meyrin pulled her arm away indignantly, as if he were poison. "What?"

"That girl yesterday…she's my cousin. The reason I left was because my mom had insisted on me taking her around. Then we were to meet at the mall…and I forgot, because me and you were having a great time." Auel looked embarrassed.

Meyrin was surprised. "Your cousin?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry I ran off on you. It wasn't cool." Then Auel reached into his backpack, and pulled something out. "I got something for you." He handed her the gift, blushing.

Meyrin opened the box, puzzled. When she lifted the lid, she saw a beautiful silver watch. It wasn't actually a wristwatch, it was a small watch, and it hung from a silver chain. "Auel, it's so pretty. But you didn't have to get me anything."

Auel blushed again. "I know. I just wanted to." Then he grinned rakishly. "But I can take it back if you don't want it. Give it to someone else, or break it up and use it for pieces in…"

Meyrin stopped him. "That's okay." She smiled at him.

End Flashback

Yeah, she and Auel had been friends forever. Maybe it was because her mom and his mom had been friends since birth when they were born the same day, almost the exact same time. When her mother had Lunamaria, Auel's mother just got married, so they both planned a baby at the same time. So Auel was born four months before Meyrin, and they had played together since they were born. That helped.

Meyrin dashed to her house. Then as she was about to open the door, she heard arguing. Her mother and sister were arguing _again_. Might as well wait a bit before she went in. Meyrin sat on the bench out side her house, and looked out at the street. It was so peaceful. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps, then a boy with navy hair appeared. He wore a button-down shirt, and cargo pants. He turned into her driveway. Meyrin stared at him. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. She surely had never seen him before. Wasn't this guy Hiro, her sister's boyfriend?

"Hey." Hiro greeted her. "Why are you sitting out here?" he asked.

Meyrin stared at him. It would probably not be a good idea to say 'because my family is yelping at each other', so she just shrugged. "Want to come in?" she got up and opened the door with her key. Hiro walked in the doorway. Meyrin closed the door, and took off her shoes. Hiro did the same, then looked around. He didn't look nervous or awkward at all, like most teenagers when they enter someone else's house. Then he turned to her.

" Meyrin, where's your sister?" Meyrin was shocked. How the heck did he know her name? Unfortunately, Hiro seemed to sense her shock, and explained. "Your sister told me your name." Oh right. _Duh!_

"Um, I guess upstairs. Here, sit there." She pointed to a couch in the living room. Hiro nodded, and sat down. Meyrin turned and ran up the stairs.

She reached her sister's room and knocked. "Yo, your boyfriend is here." She called out. All of a sudden, the door flung open, and Lunamaria appeared.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend yet!" she whispered angrily. Then she slammed the door. "Go take him on a tour of the house! He's too early!" she whispered through the door.

Meyrin shook her head as she went down the stairs. _Early? As if. He was supposed to come at seven, and it was already seven twenty-six. Whatever._ Meyrin walked into the living room, and turned to Hiro. "My sister isn't ready yet. She said to take you around the house.

Hiro nodded, and got up. Okay, He _was_ cute. Meyrin admitted. But there was something really familiar about him for some reason, but she couldn't figure it out right at this moment. She began to take him around the house.

Author's Notes 

Okay, finished. Thanks to my two reviewers for reviewing! I know the Shinn/Meyrin pairing is a bit odd, since in Destiny, he basically ignores her, or treats her like a maid, but I think it's a good pairing…well, I did adjust their attitudes a bit. Also, Hiro is not an OC. Not really. Readthe next few chapters if you want to know.Anyways, please review.


	3. Differences Between Sisters

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, and yeah…read on

Warning – This story is not completely suitable for kids, but this chapter is okay if you're over ten.

Dreams are Kind, Life is Harsh

Chapter Three – Differences Between Sisters

Meyrin showed him all of the downstairs parts, and was about to go back to the couch when Hiro pointed up the stairs. "What about up there?" he asked, grinning widely, and rather teasingly. Meyrin looked up. What was the harm in that?

"Fine. Come on." She walked up the stairs, and Hiro walked behind her. As they neared the top, Meyrin heard cursing coming in the direction of her sister's room. She gulped, and stopped suddenly. Hiro didn't stop as fast as he could, and his face crashed into her…well, let's say bottom.

Meyrin's eyes widened, first in shock, then indignation. She spun around and faced him.

Hiro looked at her, amused. "Hey, I'm not the one who stopped all of a sudden."

Meyrin nodded in defeat, and turned around, when she felt a warm tingling sensation on her neck. "But…It did feel… nice." He whispered.

Meyrin's eyes widened yet again, and a small blush came to rest on her cheeks. Trying to keep her voice steady, she managed, "Yeah, yeah." Sarcastically, of course.

"That's my mom and dad's room, my sister's, our bathroom, the closet, and my room."

"Can we go in?" Hiro asked.

"Where?"

"In your room." Meyrin looked at him and glared. His tone was teasing, but his eyes were dead serious.

"Sure." Meyrin still didn't get the reason for his joking manner.

She led him in the room, and he looked around. "It's nice. Neat." He noted.

"You should have seen it yesterday. My sis…I mean my mom was nagging me to clean it." That was a lie. Lunamaria had yelped at her to clean the room, not her mom. But she couldn't tell Hiro that.

Hiro nodded. "Okay."

Meyrin left the room. Hiro didn't follow. Instead, he reached under the bed and pulled out a diary. "Can I read it?" he asked, grinning at her.

Meyrin gulped. No way in hell. She ran over and tried to grab it, but Hiro held it out of her reach.

"Nun-uh."

"Give it back you bastard!" Meyrin yelled at him. Okay, unexpected.

Hiro's eyes narrowed, but he quickly recovered. "Now that wasn't very nice." But he dropped the diary at their feet, and pulled Meyrin to his chest. "You're going to have to make up for that."

Meyrin blushed. Okay, why? This guy was a jerk. Her sister had bad taste. What was new?

"Get away from me." Meyrin tried to keep her voice calm.

Hiro grinned, but let her go. Meyrin pushed him out of her room, and closed the door. If she slammed it, Luna would know something was up. She grabbed her diary and shoved it into the closet, then opened the door again, and directed Hiro downstairs.

This time she made sure Hiro was in front of her. Why? Because she didn't want a repeat of the last stairs incident. But it wouldn't work anyway, cause when you go down the stairs, it's a lot different that going up the …oh, never mind.

Hiro walked into the living room again. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Meyrin somehow didn't like the way he seemed to take over her house. He didn't ask to use the TV! Meyrin just shook her head, exasperated, and left. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." She greeted. Her mother turned and smiled at her.

"How's Hiro?"

"An idiot. Luna has lame taste."

Her mother shook her head. Meyrin grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and brought it to the living room.

"Think fast!" Hiro called out. Meyrin didn't duck, and the pillow collided right smack in her face. Yeowtch.

Meyrin rubbed her face, bent down, picked up the pillow, and threw it back at him. Then she turned around, shook up the can of pop in her hand, and handed it to him. "Here." She said, trying her hardest to hold back her laughter.

Hiro took the can of pop, but as he was about to open it, he decided against it. He put the can on the coffee table and sighed. "It's almost dinnertime."

A **very** disappointed Meyrin went back into the kitchen. She plopped herself down on a chair, and sighed. Her mother didn't seem to notice. Meyrin spotted a letter on the table, frowned, and picked it up. It was for her. Meyrin looked up. "Mom?"

"Yes?" her mother answered, not turning her back on her dinner.

"Is the blue envelope a letter for me?"

"Yes." Her mother replied.

Meyrin nodded. The letter had no return address in the corner. Meyrin took the envelope and left the room.

Meyrin ripped open the letter. It was a letter from… Athrun Zala! Oh my gosh. Yes, she had had a crush on Athrun for two years now.

Obviously, she had been the one to notice Athrun first. Then when she told Luna, her sister had begun to check him out. And boom. She liked him. So unfair. Meyrin had never dated anyone. Luna had tons of boyfriends.

Lunamaria had dated since the seventh grade. Now her sister was in the twelfth grade. Six years of dating, the longest about four months. Her sister wasn't that serious. She dated Kuzzey Burskirk, Kira Yamato, Yzak Jule, Dearka Elsman, Heine Westenfluss, Clotho Buer, Miguel Aiman, Rusty Mackenzie, Nicol Amarfi, Sting Oakley, Sai Argyle, Shani Andras, and the last one was Rey Ze Berrel. The longest was the last one, the four month one with Rey. It ended when Rey finally got enough of Luna's flirting. When she wasn't dating, she flirted. Luna was a total party girl Meyrin wasn't too sure if her sister was still a virgin.

Meyrin had once caught her sister in bed with Shani. But they both got clothes on. Barely any, just boxers on Shani, and a bra and undies. Yes, gross.

But this wasn't about Luna. Meyrin sighed, and started to read the letter.

**Author's Notes**

Yes, Luna is sort of a slut in this story as well (you know what I mean if you read Meeting Opposites) But you'll see why. Please review!


	4. Guys are like that

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, never have, never will

March 28, 2007

Mm… haven't written in months… 5? Yeah, five months

Anyways, I'm pretty sure I forgot what I wanted to happen… don't worry, I remember the overall plot xD

My writing has changed a bit, I guess?? So, this chapter, I had written a tiny part before… so, now I'll continue it "" means where I'm starting anew x3

P.S. I changed a little bit… I really disliked itts

**Chapter Four – Guys are like that**

Meyrin looked at the letter in her hand. It was definitely in Athrun's handwriting. She flushed a little as she looked down the page. It read:

_Dear Meyrin, _

_I've been wondering for a long time about something. I guess you could say I've been too shy to ask. Okay, here goes. _

Meyrin looked up from the letter. She wondered dreamingly what he was going to tell her. She continued to read the letter.

_You and Cagalli have been friends for a long time, right? Well… I am quite ashamed to be saying this to you and not just out right to her. But… Can you find out if she likes me? Please? _

_Thanks so much, Athrun Zala _

_P.S. I'll call you on Saturday. _

Meyrin's eyes didn't hide their surprise. _Cagalli?_ Well, she should have guessed. She never got the guy. Never. All the guys she had ever liked had always liked someone else. Ugh. Her dreams were so kind… but life was… harsh.

She sighed. She tossed the note in the corner. Then she reconsidered. A note from Athrun Zala was still a note from Athrun, even though it may not have said anything she wanted to hear.

Meyrin picked up the note and carried it to her room. She walked into the living room. Funny. Hiro wasn't there. Where could he be?

Meyrin dismissed the thought and walked upstairs to her room. She reached under her bed and pulled out a shoebox. In the top of the box she had written "My Box". So plain. But inside was where she stored her recordings of special days she had. It had been what she had used before she had gotten a diary. She still kept some important things in that box, such as postcards she had gotten from Stellar when she was small. They loved to send each other mail.

Meyrin picked up a hand-made envelope inside the box and put the letter in. She sighed. She wished she had a love note or something from a guy. No such luck. Unlike Lunamaria. She had love notes stuffed in her locker at school, under her bed, in her dresser, in her books, in the pockets of her jeans. So unfair. Why did Luna get the boys all the time? She had dated all the majorly cute guys in their school already.

Meyrin pushed the box back under her bed. Her mind drifted back to Shinn. Shinn was nice. Yes, unlike so many other guys, who were out for one thing… yeah, fill in the blanks yourself.

Meyrin got up and left her room. She knocked on Lunamaria's door. "Hey Luna, you should come out. He might get impatient." Meyrin called out.

No answer.

Meyrin turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Ugh. So that's where Hiro disappeared to. Luna's room.

"Ugh! Luna! Can't you do that when…" Meyrin glanced at her sister. Her sister wasn't wearing any pants. She had a shirt on, but all she had on for the lower parts was a pair of pink undies. "Luna! Get some freaking clothes on!"

Hiro grinned. "But then I'd have to take it off again." He joked.

Meyrin grimaced. "I'm gone." She muttered.

Luna sighed. "Hiro, go. I'll get changed and meet you downstairs. And Meyrin, I was just trying on some outfits. Don't get your panties in a knot."

Hiro nodded somewhat reluctantly. But his eyes looked eager as he followed Meyrin down the stairs, his eyes glued to her.

Meyrin groaned. So unfair. Why was her sister able to get guys? Was there something wrong with her? _It's so unfair. This feeling… it feels like there is something wrong with me… I mean, has any guy ever even liked me remotely?_

Suddenly, she felt strange. She felt uncomfortable for some unexplainable reason… like…

She quickly turned around.

BONK!! 

Meyrin turned around, only to crash her head against Hiro's… and, that would have been bad enough… but, just her luck, her lips met his. Dead on.

Meyrin's eyes widened in surprise. _What?!_ Was all she could think. _Wait!! What am I doing? Agh!_

Meyrin pulled back, and stumbled a little on the stairs. Hiro reached out to save her, and pulled her back up. Meyrin's face reddened. _Did I… did I just kiss him? _

She glanced at Hiro's face. His cheeks were pink. _Were they like that before? Maybe it was from kissing Luna? I'm pretty sure it can't be from me… WAIT! Why are you even considering that possibility? Ack! Meyrin, clear out your messed brain!_

She flushed, and promptly turned around and ran all the way down and into the kitchen.

"Mom! Need help?" she asked breathlessly.

"Huh? Meyrin, I'm almost done… But can you set the table?"

"Yes! I will!" Meyrin ran to the cupboard, avoiding her mom's surprised gaze at her intensity. Meyrin grabbed the cutlery out of the drawer and ran into the dining room. _Was… was that my first kiss?_ Meyrin touched her lips gently with her fingers. _It was. But… was it his first? Hmph. It's probably his millionth. He's such a pervy-looking guy. Uck. Like I'd ever like him. _

"You look deep in thought."

Meyrin jerked her head up. "Wh-what?"

"I said, you look deep in thought. Wanna share?" Hiro grinned.

"Hmph. No thank you. We're not in kindergarten, I'm not obligated to have a show-and-tell with you." She said coldly.

Hiro raised his eyebrows. "Really? Interesting. But… do you mind if I ask why you shared something else with me?" Hiro smirked, pointing to his lips.

Meyrin's eyes widened, and she felt her face get warm. _Geez, he doesn't have to be so blunt! Oh great! I'm probably all red… why do all the bad things have to happen to me?!_

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered as she ducked down to finish setting the table.

Hiro's eyes showed amusement flickering in them. "Really? You don't remember? So… want me to remind you?"

Meyrin gasped a little. Hiro grinned at her. _He… he wants to kiss me again? What? _

"Y-you're a pervert."

Hiro smirked. "Really? Me, a pervert? Strange. I don't remember all of a sudden kissing a guy in the middle of the stairs."

Meyrin's hand fisted. _Ugh! He's so… cocky and confident! I hate these types. _

"Go… go away."

The Next Day

Meyrin grabbed her bag. "Mom, I'm off!"

"Bye, have a good day today!" her mother called after her.

_Hopefully I will. Yesterday at dinner was horrible._ Meyrin thought as she headed out the door. She ran to her bus stop. _I better hurry. I'm kind of late._

Meyrin ran all the way to her stop. Just when she was about 15 m away, she saw the yellow school bus roll away. "No! Wait!" she called out desperately.

But the bus didn't wait for her. It just kept getting further and further away, leaving a gray cloud of smoke in Meyrin's face. "No… no." she grumbled.

_How am I supposed to get to school now? If I walk, I'm almost positive I won't make it in time. The school is about an hour walk, and first period begins in forty-five minutes! I'm so screwed!_

"Missed the bus?" a voice behind her called out.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okayss… how was it?? Oo? . . . yeahh… kinda weird?? Seems like I'm not progressing anywhere ;;

Okay, next chapter will be better?? Oo haven't wrote in awhile, it's weird '' 


End file.
